The Fire Inside
by Forever Siriusly Sirius
Summary: She hurled herself forward and kissed him again with such force that he had to take a step back. The fire made of jealousy died, replaced with complete and utter joy. He smiled into the kiss, enjoying the rush and the feeling of finally being able to hold her in his arms and kiss her. For Quidditch League, Round One. Also dedicated to Ash for GGE


**Prompt**: Purple, what on earth are you doing, jealousy by Will Young.  
**Challenge**: Quidditch League Round One

**Dedicated** to Ashy, for GGE, ily xx.

* * *

"Scorpius!" Al hissed from their hiding place behind a suit of armour.

Scorpius shushed him, choosing instead to watch Rose talk to a fellow seventh year by the name of Aaron Thomas. He knew she would murder him alive if she caught him spying, but he couldn't help it. A fire had been started within him, burning, raging, intensifying with every smile she flashed him, every laugh that glided out of her perfect mouth. Shaking off that feeling. He went back to watching Rose.

She was beautiful, in a purple summer dress that contrasted perfectly with her auburn hair, which was out loose in her wavy curls. She looked stunning.

"Scor!" Al whispered urgently, breaking Scorpius out of his trance.

Sighing, Scorpius turned to look at him. "Bloody hell! You might as well hold up a a bright neon sign saying 'Rose we're spying on you'!"

Al shook his head, "Do you have any idea what she will do when she catches us?" Scorpius opened his mouth to speak, but Al cut him off.

"Don't bullshit me! Rose has ears like a bloody bat! I swear she's only looked this way like twenty times in the last minute alone! She will string us up by the arms, castrate us then crucio us until we wish we'd never been born if she catches us. We are spying on her Scor, Rose doesn't take that sort of thing lightly. Now let's go before she realises we're here!"

Scorpius huffed. "Don't be so dramatic. Anyway, it's not spying, it's looking out for her own good!"

Albus raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Right, and that fact that you like with her has nothing to do with it then?"

Scorpius huffed again. "I do not like Rose, how many times do I have to tell you? I mean just because I think she's beautiful, especially when she wears purple - it looks really good with her hair and eyes you know - and just because I think she's one of the best people I've ever met, and the fact that I think her intelligence is unparalleled doesn't mean I love her. Sure, we both seem to be brilliant at potions, and we love the same books, and we both hate oranges...all these similarities don't mean I love her. Honestly Albus, stop jumping to conclusions!"

Albus just smirked. "You know, Scor, I never said anything about love."

Turning beet red, Scorpius looked away. "Shut it. We need to do something about this guy."

"You know denial is the first stage of love." Albus grinned mischievously. "Scorpius and Rose, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love, then comes marriage then comes-"

"Dn't you dare say it," Scorpius threatened, clamping a hand over Albus's mouth

Albus pulled his best innocent face. "Say what? The truth?" He mumbled through Scor's fingers.

"Albus, if you know what's good for you you'll drop it."

Al sniggered. Scorpius's scowl deepened. The jealously flared up inside of him as he saw Thomas lean forward and take Rose's books for her. He did not like Rose. He couldn't like her.

They were silent for a few minutes both watching

That should be me, he thought. He scowled, hating the flame that burned whenever he saw her. Hating that he wad in love with her. Hating that he wanted to hate her, for making him fall in love with her. He could only imagine his father's face, purple with rage, screaming '_what on earth are you doing?_' if he ever found out.

There was a fire inside of Scorpius, and as much as he wanted to he couldn't deny it he couldn't. It started all the way back in first year, watching her walk across the platform, her head held high and her gaze determinedly avoiding the whispers that followed her like the plague. The opposite to him, who had put his head down and done everything in his power to be invisible. He fell in love with her courage. The fire had burned higher when she stood up for him in potions, in their first year, when he was bullied because of his father. She wasn't ashamed to be his friend, even when he pushed her away every time because he feared retribution from his father.

Brighter and hotter and higher it soared over the years. Intensifying every time he saw he face on the platform at the end of the holidays, it was an inferno by the time they both got Head Boy and Head Girl in their seventh year.

Now that inferno turned to jealousy, watching her smile and laugh and flirt with a boy that wasn't him.

It called for an intervention. But first, he needed to convince Albus. He knee just how to do it.

"I saw that guy flirting with Lily the other day, she must have knocked him back so now he's going after Rose! It's like he's making his way through the Weasley girls."

Scorpius could see Al's ears pricking up with interest at the mention of his sister's name. His over protective big brother instincts were kicking in.

"He tried to flirt with Lily? He is so lucky James isn't here anymore. Lily's barely fifteen! She's not allowed to flirt with anyone!"

"We need to stop him."

Al nodded his head in agreement. He made as if to stand up.

"What on earth are you doing?" Scorpius hissed, eyes widening in alarm. Rose was looking their way. Al carried in as if he hadn't heard him.

"Right. I'll stun him, you obliviate him. Remove all memories of Lily. Oh, and Rose. Actually we might need to stun Rose too...just so she doesn't know it was us."

Scorpius looked at Albus like he was a madman. "Err, Al? Don't you think that's a bit dramatic?"

Albus looked at him blankly. "No. He flirted with Lily! And you're in love with Rose-" Scorpius open his mouth to deny it, "-don't even think of lying. I'm not blind. You have my blessing."

Scorpius's mouth fell open. He was too shocked to realise that Albus had run out from behind the cover of the suits.

It was only when he heard the sound of a large slap did he wake up and rush out to survey the damage.

He gulped. Rose was furious. Aaron was lying stunned on the floor, Albus was nursing a large red mark on his face that would most likely turn purple with time.

She turned to face him.

"Um...hi?" He gave a nervous smile.

"Scor! Where were you? You were meant to obliviate him!"

"What on earth are you two doing! Obliviating, spying and stunning? What's next? Kidnapping?"

Scorpius looked panicked as Rose's furious hand reached up to give him and equally hard slap.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You were going to obliviate Aaron?"

The inferno raged at the use of his first name. Scorpius sneered.

"Oh first names are we? Did he ask you to Hogsmeade? Ooh maybe he wants to date you! Did you know he made a pass at Lily the other day?"

Rose started shaking with anger.

"You arsehole! It's bad enough that you spied on me, talking to a friend, but then you rope Albus into it, and plan to obliviate him? This is the type of stuff I expected from James! Not you!"

She took a step closer as she talked.

Scorpius smiled his arrogant smile, the inferno bringing out all his worst Malfoy qualities. He sauntered forwards as well so they were close to being nose to nose.

He shrugged. "Someone's gotta fill his shoes."

He could see Albus in his peripheral vision shaking his head, warning Scorpius not to let his pride make the situation worse.

Rose slapped him again.

"Ouch, woman! Would you stop hitting me! For the record, I wasn't going to oblivate any one! It wasn't even my plan!

Rose fumed, Scor rubbed the mark on his face

"You are an arrogant arse, you think that you're above me, the way you sneer and scorn me whenever I do anything nice for you. I'm starting to regret all those times I ever stuck up for you. You would obliviate my friend, who is gay by the way, just because you're jealous? You're a dick, just like 90% of the Hogwarts population. You walk around thinking you can do whatever the hell you want because you're a Malfoy, well you know what? If you're Hogwarts's little Prince, then I guess that makes me, the eldest female Weasley-Potter at Hogwarts, the Princess. I am not property, I am not dirt beneath your feet, I don't care if this was your plan or not you had no right to spy on me or anything. Scorpius Malfoy I hate-"

She was cut off by the feel of Scorpius's lips moving against hers. They'd been standing so close, barely a breath between them and Scorpius couldn't take it anymore. The inferno took over, he cupped her face in her hands and kissed her, and Merlin it felt good.

Suddenly he realised what he was doing and pulled back, a look of surprise and shock evident on both their faces.

He flushed a deep red.

"I- uh - what were you saying?" He mumbled, unable to believe what he'd just done.

Rose touched her lips gently, as if she too couldn't believed what had just transpired.

"What was that?" she asked, shocked.

"Uhhh..." Scorpius was speechless.

"Scorpius is in love with you, idiot. He has been since first year! Just date already. Merlin," Albus cried from where he stood.

Rose slapped Scorpius again.

"Merlin! I deserved the last two, but what the hell was that?"

She looked at him.

"For not telling me sooner, you bloody idiot."

She hurled herself forward and kissed him again with such force that he had to take a step back.

The fire made of jealousy died, replaced with complete and utter joy. He smiled into the kiss, enjoying the rush and the feeling of finally being able to hold her in his arms and kiss her. He found he didn't care if his father's face turned purple, or if he screamed '_what on earth are you doing?_'; because he had Rose.

Rose broke away, keeping her lips just far away enough so that she could speak. She grinned.

"And if you haven't realised, I love you too."


End file.
